dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon, True
= Dragon, True = The known varieties of true dragons (as opposed to other creatures that have the dragon type) fall into two broad categories: chromatic and metallic. The chromatic dragons are black, blue,green, red, and white; they are all evil and extremely fierce. The metallic dragons are brass, bronze, copper, gold, and silver; they are all good, usually noble, and highly respected by the wise. All true dragons gain more abilities and greater power as they age. (Other creatures that have the dragon type do not.) They range in length from several feet upon hatching to more than 100 feet after attaining the status of great wyrm. The size of a particular dragon varies according to age and variety. A dragon’s metabolism operates like a highly efficient furnace and can metabolize even inorganic material. Some dragons have developed a taste for such fare. Although goals and ideals vary among varieties, all dragons are covetous. They like to hoard wealth, collecting mounds of coins and gathering as many gems, jewels, and magic items as possible. Those with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol the immediate area or to get food. For dragons, there is no such thing as enough treasure. It’s pleasing to look at, and they bask in its radiance. Dragons like to make beds of their hoards, shaping nooks and mounds to fit their bodies. By the time a dragon matures to the age of great wyrm, hundreds of gems and coins may be imbedded in its hide. All dragons speak Draconic. Combat A dragon attacks with its powerful claws and bite, and can also use a breath weapon and special physical attacks, depending on its size. It prefers to fight on the wing, staying out of reach until it has worn down the enemy with ranged attacks. Older, more intelligent dragons are adept at sizing up the opposition and eliminating the most dangerous foes first (or avoiding them while picking off weaker enemies). The table below provides space and reach statistics for dragons of various sizes, plus the natural weapons a dragon of a certain size can employ and the damage those attacks deal. Bite Bite attacks deal the indicated damage plus the dragon’s Strength bonus. A dragon also can use its bite to snatch opponents if it has the Snatch feat. Claw Claw attacks deal the indicated damage plus ½ the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down). The dragon also can use its claws to snatch opponents if it has the Snatch feat. Claw attacks are secondary attacks, requiring a -5 penalty on the attack roll. (Many dragons choose the Multiattack feat to lessen this penalty to -2). Wing The dragon can slam opponents with its wings, even when flying. Wing attacks deal the indicated damage plus ½ the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down) and are treated as secondary attacks. Tail Slap The dragon can slap one opponent each round with its tail. A tail slap deals the indicated damage plus 1½ times the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down) and is treated as a secondary attack. Crush (Ex) This special attack allows a flying or jumping dragon of at least Huge size to land on opponents as a standard action, using its whole body to crush them. Crush attacks are effective only against opponents three or more size categories smaller than the dragon (though it can attempt normal overrun or grapple attacks against larger opponents). A crush attack affects as many creatures as can fit under the dragon’s body. Creatures in the affected area must succeed on a Reflex save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s breath weapon) or be pinned, automatically taking bludgeoning damage during the next round unless the dragon moves off them. If the dragon chooses to maintain the pin, treat it as a normal grapple attack. Pinned opponents take damage from the crush each round if they don’t escape. A crush attack deals the indicated damage plus 1½ times the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down). Tail Sweep (Ex) This special attack allows a dragon of at least Gargantuan size to sweep with its tail as a standard action. The sweep affects a half-circle with a radius of 30 feet (or 40 feet for a Colossal dragon), extending from an intersection on the edge of the dragon’s space in any direction. Creatures within the swept area are affected if they are four or more size categories smaller than the dragon. A tail sweep automatically deals the indicated damage plus 1½ times the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down). Affected creatures can attempt Reflex saves to take half damage (DC equal to that of the dragon’s breath weapon). Grappling Dragons do not favor grapple attacks, though their crush attack (and Snatch feat, if they know it) use normal grapple rules. A dragon can always use its breath weapon while grappling, as well as its spells and spell-like orsupernatural abilities, provided it succeeds on Concentration checks. Breath Weapon (Su) Using a breath weapon is a standard action. Once a dragon breathes, it can’t breathe again until 1d4 rounds later. If a dragon has more than one type of breath weapon, it still can breathe only once every 1d4 rounds. A blast from a breath weapon always starts at any intersection adjacent to the dragon and extends in a direction of the dragon’s choice, with an area as noted on the table below. If the breath weapon deals damage, creatures caught in the area can attempt Reflex saves to take half damage; the DC depends on the dragon’s age and variety, and is given in each individual entry. Saves against nondamaging breath weapons use the same DC; the kind of saving throw is noted in the variety descriptions. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Con modifier. Breath weapons come in two basic shapes, line and cone, whose areas vary with the dragon’s size. Frightful Presence (Ex) A young adult or older dragon can unsettle foes with its mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever the dragon attacks, charges, or flies overhead. Creatures within a radius of 30 feet × the dragon’s age category are subject to the effect if they have fewer HD than the dragon. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Cha modifier) remains immune to that dragon’s frightful presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures with 4 or less HD become panicked for 4d6 rounds and those with 5 or more HD become shaken for 4d6 rounds. Dragons ignore the frightful presence of other dragons. Spells A dragon knows and casts arcane spells as a sorcerer of the level indicated in its variety description, gaining bonus spells for a high Charisma score. Some dragons can also cast spells from the cleric list or cleric domain lists as arcane spells. Spell-Like Abilities A dragon’s spell-like abilities depend on its age and variety. It gains the abilities indicated for its age plus all previous ones. Its age category or its sorcerer caster level, whichever is higher, is the caster level for these abilities. The save DC is 10 + dragon’s Cha modifier + spell level. All spell-like abilities are usable once per day unless otherwise noted. Damage Reduction Young adult and older dragons have damage reduction. Their natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Immunities (Ex) All dragons have immunity to sleep and paralysis effects. Each variety of dragon has immunity to one or two additional forms of attack no matter what its age, as given in its description. Spell Resistance (Ex) As dragons age, they become more resistant to spells and spell-like abilities, as indicated in the variety descriptions. Blindsense (Ex) Dragons can pinpoint creatures within a distance of 60 feet. Opponents the dragon can’t actually see still have total concealment against the dragon. Keen Senses (Ex) A dragon sees four times as well as a human in shadowy illumination and twice as well in normal light. It also has darkvision out to 120 feet. Skills All dragons have skill points equal to (6 + Int modifier, minimum 1) × (Hit Dice + 3). Most dragons purchase the following skills at the maximum ranks possible: Listen, Search, and Spot. The remaining skill points are generally spent on Concentration, Diplomacy, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Knowledge (any), Sense Motive, and Use Magic Device at a cost of 1 skill point per rank. All these skills are considered class skills for dragons. (Each dragon has other class skills as well, as noted in the variety descriptions.) Feats All dragons have one feat, plus additional feats based on Hit Dice just like any other creature. Dragons favor Alertness, Blind-Fight, Cleave, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Snatch,Weapon Focus (claw or bite), Wingover, and any metamagic feat that is available and useful to sorcerers. Dragon Overland Movement Chromatic and metallic dragons are exceedingly strong flyers and can cover vast distances quickly. A dragon’s overland flying speed is a function of its tactical fly speed, as shown on the table below. Dragons do not tire as quickly as other creatures when moving overland on the ground. If a dragon attempts a hustle or a forced march, check for nonlethal damage once every 2 hours instead of every hour. Dragonhide Armorsmiths can work with the hides of dragons to produce armor or shields of masterwork quality. Chromatic Dragons Chromatic dragons form the evil branch of dragonkind. They are aggressive, greedy, vain, and nasty. Black Dragon Black dragon are sometimes known as skull dragons because of their skeletal faces. Adding to the skeletal impression is the gradual deterioration of the hide around the base of the horn and the cheekbones. This deterioration increases with age and does not harm the dragon. On hatching, a black dragon’s scales are thin, small, and glossy. As the dragon ages, they become larger, thicker, and duller, helping it camouflage itself in swamps and marshes. Black dragons are especially fond of coins. Older dragons sometimes capture and question humanoids about stockpiles of gold, silver, and platinum coins before killing them. Combat Black dragons prefer to ambush their targets, using their surroundings as cover. When fighting in heavily forested swamps and marshes, they try to stay in the water or on the ground; trees and leafy canopies limit their aerial maneuverability. When outmatched, a black dragon attempts to fly out of sight, so as not to leave tracks, and hide in a deep pond or bog. Breath Weapon (Su) A black dragon has one type of breath weapon, a line of acid. Water Breathing (Ex) A black dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Corrupt Water (Sp) Once per day an adult or older black dragon can stagnate 10 cubic feet of water, making it become still, foul, and unable to support animal life. The ability spoils liquids containing water. Magic items (such as potions) and items in a creature’s possession must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence) or become fouled. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Its range is equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence. Charm Reptiles (Sp) A great wyrm black dragon can use this ability three times per day. It works as a mass charm spell that affects only reptilian animals. The dragon can communicate with any charmed reptiles as though casting aspeak with animals spell. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Other Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—darkness (juvenile or older; radius 10 feet per age category), insect plague (ancient or older); 1/day—plant growth (old or older). Skills Hide, Move Silently, and Swim are considered class skills for black dragons. Blue Dragon A blue dragon’s scales vary in color from an iridescent azure to a deep indigo, polished to a glossy finish by blowing desert sands. The size of its scales increases little as the dragon ages, although they do become thicker and harder. Its hide tends to hum and crackle faintly with built-up static electricity. These effects intensify when the dragon is angry or about to attack, giving off an odor of ozone and sand. Their vibrant color makes blue dragons easy to spot in barren desert surroundings. However, they often burrow into the sand so only part of their heads are exposed. Blue dragons love to soar in the hot desert air, usually flying in the daytime when temperatures are highest. Some nearly match the color of the desert sky and use this coloration to their advantage. Blue dragons lair in vast underground caverns, where they also store their treasure. Although they collect anything that looks valuable, they are most fond of gems—especially sapphires. Combat Typically, blue dragons attack from above or burrow beneath the sands until opponents come within 100 feet. Older dragons use their special abilities, such as hallucinatory terrain, in concert with these tactics to mask the land and improve their chances to surprise the target. Blue dragons run from a fight only if they are severely damaged, since they view retreat as cowardly. Breath Weapon (Su) A blue dragon has one type of breath weapon, a line of lightning. Create/Destroy Water (Sp) A blue dragon of any age can use this ability three times per day. It works like the create water spell, except that the dragon can decide to destroy water instead of creating it, which automatically spoils unattended liquids containing water. Magic items (such as potions) and items in a creature’s possession must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence) or be ruined. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Sound Imitation (Ex) A juvenile or older blue dragon can mimic any voice or sound it has heard, anytime it likes. Listeners must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence) to detect the ruse. Other Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—ventriloquism (adult or older); 1/day—hallucinatory terrain (old or older), veil (ancient or older), mirage arcana (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Hide, and Spellcraft are considered class skills for blue dragons. Green Dragon A wyrmling green dragon’s scales are thin, very small, and a deep shade of green that appears nearly black. As the dragon ages, the scales grow larger and lighter, turning shades of forest, emerald, and olive green, which helps it blend in with its wooded surroundings. Combat Green dragons initiate fights with little or no provocation, picking on creatures of any size. If the target is intriguing or seems formidable, the dragon stalks the creature to determine the best time to strike and the most appropriate tactics to use. If the target appears weak, the dragon makes its presence known quickly—it enjoys evoking terror. Sometimes the dragon elects to control a humanoid creature through intimidation and suggestion. Green dragons especially like to question adventurers to learn more about their society and abilities, what is going on in the countryside, and if there is treasure nearby. Breath Weapon (Su) A green dragon has one type of breath weapon, a cone of corrosive (acid) gas. Water Breathing (Ex) A green dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—suggestion (adult or older), dominate person (ancient or older); 1/day— plant growth (old or older), command plants (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Hide, and Move Silently are considered class skills for green dragons. Red Dragon The small scales of a wyrmling red dragon are a bright glossy scarlet, making the dragon easily spotted by predators and hunters, so it stays underground and does not venture outside until it is more able to take care of itself. Toward the end of young age, the scales turn a deeper red, and the glossy texture is replaced by a smooth, dull finish. As the dragon grows older, the scales become large, thick, and as strong as metal. The neck frill and wings are an ash blue or purple-gray toward the edges, becoming darker with age. The pupils of a red dragon fade as it ages; the oldest red dragons have eyes that resemble molten lava orbs. Combat Because red dragons are so confident, they seldom pause to appraise an adversary. On spotting a target, they make a snap decision whether to attack, using one of many strategies worked out ahead of time. A red dragon lands to attack small, weak creatures with its claws and bite rather than obliterating them with its breath weapon, so as not to destroy any treasure they might be carrying. Breath Weapon (Su) A red dragon has one type of breath weapon, a cone of fire. Locate Object (Sp) A juvenile or older red dragon can use this ability as the spell of the same name, once per day per age category. Other Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—suggestion (old or older); 1/day—find the path (ancient or older), discern location (great wyrm). Skills Appraise, Bluff, and Jump are considered class skills for red dragons. White Dragon The scales of a wyrmling white dragon glisten like mirrors. As the dragon ages, the sheen disappears, and by very old age, scales of pale blue and light gray are mixed in with the white. Combat White dragons prefer sudden assaults, swooping down from aloft or bursting from beneath water, snow, or ice. They loose their breath weapon, then try to knock out a single opponent with a follow-up attack. Breath Weapon (Su) A white dragon has one type of breath weapon, a cone of cold. Icewalking (Ex) This ability works like the spider climb spell, but the surfaces the dragon climbs must be icy. It is always in effect. Freezing Fog (Sp) An old or older white dragon can use this ability three times per day. It is similar to a solid fog spell but also causes a rime of slippery ice to form on any surface the fog touches, creating the effect of a grease spell. The dragon is immune to the grease effect because of its icewalking ability. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. Other Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—fog cloud (juvenile or older), gust of wind (adult or older), wall of ice (ancient or older); 1/day—control weather (great wyrm). Skills Hide, Move Silently, and Swim are considered class skills for white dragons. Metallic Dragons Metallic dragons make up the good branch of dragonkind, but they are every bit as aggressive as their evil cousins when threatened or challenged. They also tend to be covetous and proud. Brass Dragon At birth, a brass dragon’s scales are a dull, mottled brown. As the dragon gets older, the scales become more brassy until they reach a warm, burnished appearance. The grand head-plates of a brass dragon are smooth and metallic, and it sports bladed chin horns that grow sharper with age. Wings and frills are mottled green toward the edges, darkening with age. As the dragon grows older, its pupils fade until the eyes resemble molten metal orbs. Combat Brass dragons would rather talk than fight. If an intelligent creature tries to leave without engaging in conversation, the dragon might force compliance in a fit of pique, using suggestion or a dose of sleep gas. A creature put to sleep may wake to find itself pinned or buried to the neck in the sand until the dragon’s thirst for small talk is slaked. When faced with real danger, younger brass dragons fly out of sight, then hide by burrowing into the sand. Older dragons spurn this ploy but still prefer to have the advantage in combat. Breath Weapon (Su) A brass dragon has two types of breath weapon, a line of fire and a cone of sleep. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Will save or fall asleep, regardless of HD, for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. Spell-Like Abilities At will—speak with animals; 3/day—endure elements (juvenile or older; radius 10 ft. × dragon’s age category); 1/day—suggestion (adult or older), control winds (old or older), control weather (ancient or older). Summon Djinni (Sp) This ability, usable by a great wyrm brass dragon, works like a summon monster spell, except that it summons one djinni. This ability is the equivalent of a 7th-level spell. Skills Bluff, Gather Information, and Survival are considered class skills for brass dragons. Bronze Dragon A bronze wyrmling’s scales are yellow tinged with green, showing only a hint of bronze. As the dragon approaches adulthood, its color deepens slowly to a darker, rich bronze tone. Very old dragons develop a blue-black tint to the edges of their scales. Powerful swimmers, they have webbed feet and smooth, flat scales. The pupils of its eyes fade as a dragon ages, until in the oldest the eyes resemble glowing green orbs. Combat Bronze dragons dislike killing animals and would rather bribe them (perhaps with food) or force them away magically. They use detect thoughts to learn intelligent creatures’ intentions. When attacking they blind their opponents with fog cloud and then charge or, if flying, snatch them up. Against seafaring opponents they conjure up a storm or use their tails to smash the vessels’ hulls. If a dragon is inclined to be lenient, ships might be merely becalmed, fogbound, or broken-masted. Breath Weapon (Su) Bronze dragons have two types of breath weapon, a line of lightning and a cone of repulsion gas. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Will save or be compelled to do nothing but move away from the dragon for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. This is a mind-affecting compulsion enchantment effect. Water Breathing (Ex) A bronze dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Alternate Form (Su) A young or older bronze dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. The dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities At will—speak with animals; 3/day—create food and water (adult or older), fog cloud (adult or older), detect thoughts (old or older), control water (ancient or older); 1/day—control weather (great wyrm). Skills Disguise, Swim, and Survival are considered class skills for bronze dragons. Copper Dragon At birth, a copper dragon’s scales have a ruddy brown color with a metallic tint. As the dragon gets older, the scales become finer and more coppery, assuming a soft, warm gloss by young adult age. Very old dragons’ scales pick up a green tint. A copper dragon’s pupils fade with age, and the eyes of great wyrms resemble glowing turquoise orbs. Combat A copper dragon appreciates wit and usually doesn’t harm creatures that can relate a joke, humorous story, or riddle the dragon has not heard before. It quickly gets annoyed with anyone who doesn’t laugh at its jokes or accept its tricks with good humor. It likes to taunt and annoy opponents into giving up or acting foolishly. An angry copper dragon prefers to mire foes using transmute rock to mud. The dragon pushes trapped opponents into the mud or snatches and carries them aloft. A copper dragon tries to draw airborne enemies into narrow, stony gorges where it can use its spider climb ability and maneuver them into colliding with the walls. Breath Weapon (Su) A copper dragon has two types of breath weapon, a line of acid and a cone of slow gas. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Fortitude save or be slowed for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. Spider Climb (Ex) A copper dragon can climb on stone surfaces as though using the spider climb spell. Spell-Like Abilities 2/day—stone shape (adult or older); 1/day—transmute rock to mud or mud to rock (old or older), wall of stone (ancient or older), move earth (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Hide, and Jump are considered class skills for copper dragons. Gold Dragon On hatching, a gold dragon’s scales are dark yellow with golden metallic flecks. The flecks get larger as the dragon matures until, at the adult stage, the scales are completely golden. Gold dragons’ faces are bewhiskered and sagacious; as they age, their pupils fade until the eyes resemble pools of molten gold. Combat Gold dragons usually parley before fighting. When conversing with intelligent creatures, they use Intimidate and Sense Motive to gain the upper hand. In combat, they employ bless and their luck bonus; older dragons use their luck bonus at the start of each day. They make heavy use of spells in combat. Among their favorites are cloudkill, delayed blast fireball, fire shield, globe of invulnerability, maze, sleep, slow, and stinking cloud. Breath Weapon (Su) A gold dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of fire and a cone of weakening gas. Creatures within a cone of weakening gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 1 point of Strength damage per age category of the dragon. Alternate Form (Su) A gold dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. The dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Water Breathing (Ex) A gold dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged (the cone of fire becomes a cone of superheated steam underwater). Luck Bonus (Sp) Once per day an adult or older gold dragon can touch a gem, usually one embedded in the dragon’s hide, and enspell it to bring good luck. As long as the dragon carries the gem, it and every good creature in a 10-foot radius per age category of the dragon receives a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws and similar rolls, as for a stone of good luck. If the dragon gives an enspelled gem to another creature, only that bearer gets the bonus. The effect lasts 1d3 hours plus 3 hours per age category of the dragon but ends if the gem is destroyed. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Detect Gems (Sp) An old or older gold dragon can use this ability three times per day. This is a divination effect similar to a detect magic spell, except that it finds only gems. The dragon can scan a 60-degree arc each round: By concentrating for 1 round it knows if there are any gems within the arc; 2 rounds of concentration reveal the exact number of gems; and 3 rounds reveal their exact location, type, and value. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Other Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—bless (juvenile or older); 1/day—geas/quest (old or older), sunburst (ancient or older), foresight (great wyrm). Skills Disguise, Heal, and Swim are considered class skills for gold dragons. Silver Dragon A silver wyrmling’s scales are blue-gray with silver highlights. As the dragon approaches adulthood, its color gradually brightens until the individual scales are scarcely visible. Combat Silver dragons are not violent and avoid combat except when faced with highly evil or aggressive foes. If necessary, they use fog cloud or control weather to blind or confuse opponents before attacking. When angry, they usereverse gravity to fling enemies helplessly into the air, where they can be snatched. Against flying opponents, a silver dragon hides in clouds (creating some with control weather on clear days), then jumps to the attack when it has the advantage. Breath Weapon (Su) A silver dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of cold and a cone of paralyzing gas. Creatures within a cone of paralyzing gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. Alternate Form (Su) A silver dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. The dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Cloudwalking (Su) A silver dragon can tread on clouds or fog as though on solid ground. The ability functions continuously but can be negated or resumed at will. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—fog cloud (adult or older), control winds (old or older); 2/day—feather fall (juvenile or older); 1/day— control weather (ancient or older), reverse gravity (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Disguise, and Jump are considered class skills for silver dragons. Category:Canavar Category:Dragon